


Je veux te voire sourire et heureux

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non c’era più traccia di oscurità su quel viso, non c’era più traccia di sofferenza o di tristezza o di rabbia.Era sereno il suo Yuto, e lui non poteva che sentirsi meglio per questo, che desiderare di poterlo vedere così per tutto il resto della propria vita.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Je veux te voire sourire et heureux

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di questa https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422136 perché non sopportavo il finale angst :D

**_~ Je veux nous voire sourire et heureux ~_ **

Quando i genitori gli avevano detto che Yuto sarebbe andato a trovarlo, Hikaru ricordava di essersi sentito nervoso, incredibilmente nervoso.

Era da oltre sei mesi che non vedeva il fratello, e non molto meno tempo dacché non lo sentiva.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, e non comprendeva per quale ragione Yuto stesso avesse accordato senza battere ciglio, senza inventare con la madre qualche scusa, anche banale, per non essere costretto ad andare a trovarlo.

Che non volesse vederlo era risultato chiaro ad entrambi quando, mesi prima, Hikaru era stato costretto a mentirgli su di una sua fantomatica relazione per tenerlo a distanza.

Per proteggerlo, si era detto allora, per quanto in quel momento della propria vita si stesse ampiamente pentendo della propria decisione.

Non era riuscito più a farsi piacere nessuno, Hikaru. Ci aveva provato, era uscito insieme ai suoi amici e si era dato un’occhiata intorno, prima di stabilire quanto ancora fosse legato a Yuto, quanto ancora desiderasse averlo accanto.

Quella mattina si era svegliato presto, Hikaru.

Per quanto fosse consapevole del fatto che il fratello minore sarebbe stato poco aperto al dialogo, voleva fare in modo che si sentisse il più a proprio agio possibile, nonostante tutto.

Aveva dato una sistemata veloce al proprio appartamento, andando poi a fare la spesa al conbini per comprare qualcosa da mangiare.

Perse tempo, in quest’operazione. Rimase fermo svariati minuti di fronte agli yogurt, sorridendo senza nessuna buona ragione solo nel ricordare quanto al più piccolo piacessero quelli dai gusti più strani, passione che lui non aveva mai condiviso.

Ne prese una quantità sufficiente, prima di andare oltre.

Il resto della mattinata procedette a rilento, decisamente troppo per la sua pazienza.

Non gli importava che cosa fosse successo in quei giorni che avrebbero passato insieme, non gli importava che il fratello potesse ignorarlo o che potessero litigare.

Gli mancava, da morire.

Gli mancava il poterlo vedere tutte le mattine, gli mancava parlargli al telefono.

Gli mancava toccarlo e farsi toccare, baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui.

Gli mancavano tutte quelle cose che con il tempo erano entrate nel loro quotidiano, e che adesso lui desiderava riavere come nient’altro al mondo, pur essendo unicamente colpa sua l’averle perse.

Quando finalmente si fece l’ora di uscire, sospirò come se durante tutta la mattinata avesse trattenuto il respiro.

Una volta raggiunta la stazione tuttavia, si ritrovò nuovamente in uno stato d’ansia che non fu in grado di controllare fino a quando non arrivò il treno di Yuto.

Nel vederlo scendere dalla carrozza, ebbe come un sussulto.

Non era passato così tanto dacché l’aveva visto l’ultima volta, eppure gli sembrava diverso.

Era più alto, i lineamenti erano più definiti.

Era bello, bello, bello come non ricordava di averlo mai visto.

Gli andò incontro con un sorriso, non riuscendo ad impedirselo nonostante le circostanze gli dicessero chiaramente che non era il caso di farlo.

“Yuu” gli disse, con tono quasi estatico quando gli fu abbastanza vicino. “Sono felice di vederti.”

Yuto alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, mordendosi un labbro.

“Ciao, Hikaru” rispose, più calmo, non riuscendo a sottrarsi all’abbraccio del più grande. “Anche... anche io sono felice di vederti.”

Non si dissero molto altro per tutto il tragitto fino all’appartamento di Hikaru.

Il più grande a onor del vero cercava in ogni modo di fare conversazione, non perché in quella situazione fosse propriamente a suo agio, piuttosto perché sapeva quanto il silenzio fosse un’opzione ancora peggiore.

Una volta arrivati a casa e sistemato il bagaglio di Yuto, Hikaru rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza, come indeciso sul da farsi.

Alla fine sospirò, indicando la stanza da letto e sforzandosi di sorridere al fratello.

“Tu dormi di là. Sei stanco per il viaggio? Puoi riposare un po’ se ti va. Stasera pensavo di andare a mangiare qualcosa fuori, conosco un posto che fa dello yakitori buonissimo. Però se preferisci rimanere in casa per me non ci sono problemi, sono certo che...”

“Hikaru!” lo fermò il più piccolo, sospirando e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Quando ti deciderai a smetterla di fare finta di niente?” gli chiese, in un mormorio.

“Fare finta di...” ripeté l’altro, passandosi poi le mani sul viso con espressione frustrata. “Non è mia intenzione fare finta di niente, Yuu. Cercavo solo di rendere le cose più semplici, ho pensato che se avessi ignorato...”

“Sono stanco” lo interruppe ancora Yuto, come se quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo non gli andasse bene e non volesse scoprire dove andava a parare. “Comunque posso anche dormire sul divano, se credi. Non c’è bisogno che mi ceda la tua stanza da letto.”

Hikaru alzò le spalle, sconfortato.

“Non è un problema” sussurrò. “Va’ a riposarti, su. Io rimango di qua ho... ho delle cose da fare” gli disse, sforzandosi di sorridergli.

Quando sentì il fratello chiudersi la porta alle spalle tuttavia, quel sorriso si spense.

Non che si fosse aspettato di poter ignorare la realtà dei fatti fra di loro.

Solo, aveva sperato di non vedere quell’esatta espressione di rabbia mista a tristezza sul volto del fratello.

Era una cosa che odiava, e ancora più odiava il pensiero di esserne lui la causa.

Avrebbe solo voluto poter fare qualcosa per porvi rimedio.

***

Quando Yuto riemerse dalla stanza da letto, era quasi ora di cena.

Hikaru non aveva combinato molto nel pomeriggio.

Aveva cercato di leggere o di guardare un po’ di televisione, ma non sembrava riuscire a concentrarsi né sull’una né sull’altra cosa.

Aveva pensato, più che altro.

Non sapeva che cosa Yuto avesse immaginato nel corso degli ultimi mesi.

Sua madre al telefono gli aveva detto di vederlo più di cattivo umore del normale, che non aveva voglia di uscire e di stare con i suoi amici, ma addossava la colpa al semplice fatto che era un adolescente, e che gli sarebbe passata con il tempo.

Hikaru sapeva che non era così, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirle niente.

Qualche tempo prima, quando ancora lui abitava a Sendai, quando ancora stavano insieme, Yuto gli aveva detto che era come se in quel posto lui fosse il suo sole, e che gli sarebbe mancato terribilmente quando non ci fosse più stato, quando fosse stato lontano centinaia di chilometri.

Quando gli aveva detto che aveva conosciuto un altro ragazzo, che non sarebbero più potuti stare insieme, che in fondo era solo suo fratello, quel sole era completamente sparito, gettandolo nella più totale oscurità.

E ora tutto quello che voleva Hikaru era riprendere il suo posto, strapparlo alle braccia di quel buio, riportare sul suo volto quel sorriso che tanto gli si addiceva, e senza il quale riusciva a malapena a guardarlo senza ricordarsi di ciò che gli aveva fatto.

Sforzava lui allora i sorrisi, e lo fece ancora quando lo vide entrare dentro la stanza, con quell’espressione assonnata così confusa che se fosse stata diversa l’occasione ce lo avrebbe preso in giro.

“Allora? Che cosa hai deciso di fare per cena?” gli chiese, fingendosi entusiasta.

Yuto scrollò le spalle, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano.

“Se tu vuoi uscire per me va bene. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, non...” sospirò. “Non voglio crearti problemi.”

“Non mi crei nessun problema” gli rispose, velocemente, prima di mordersi un labbro per il tono che aveva usato. “Yuto, ti va di parlarne? Perché sei venuto qui con la prospettiva di passare i prossimi tre giorni ad ignorarmi? Lo capisco come ti senti, capisco quello che ti ho fatto, ma quello che non capisco è perché tu ti sia dovuto fare del male venendomi a trovare. Se è stata mamma ad insistere perché tu venissi potevi semplicemente dirle che non ti andava e...”

Yuto emise un verso sarcastico, scuotendo la testa.

“Non è stata la mamma, Hikka. Sono stato io a dirle di voler venire a trovarti, sono stato io che...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Volevo vederti. Non fraintendermi, ti odio per quello che mi hai fatto, ma... questo non cambia le cose. Non cambia quello che è successo fra noi e non cambia il fatto che tu mi manchi da morire. Per questo sono qui.” arrossì improvvisamente, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di cosa avesse appena detto.

Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, affatto preparato a quella confessione.

“Yutti perché non mi hai chiamato allora? Perché mi hai ignorato per tutti questi mesi? Avremmo potuto parlare, avremmo potuto sistemare le cose. Non doveva andare per forza così.”

“No. Io... non volevo sentirti, a dire il vero. Ci ho messo un po’ prima di elaborare quello che è successo, e quando ho capito è stato come se il mondo mi fosse crollato addosso. Ho cominciato ad immaginarti insieme al tuo nuovo ragazzo, a pensare a qualcun altro che ti toccava, a qualcuno che fosse in grado di starti vicino come io non potevo fare. E sono arrivato anche a pensare che forse era meglio così, ma per quanto sappia che è qualcosa di razionale, non riesco a fare a meno di...” si morse un labbro, come per trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime. “Di amarti, Hikka. Di amarti ancora. E so quanto sia sbagliato anche solo dirtelo, perché adesso c’è qualcun altro nella tua vita, ma non riuscivo più a sopportare questo peso da solo.”

Hikaru arrossì, imbarazzato, e non stette nemmeno a pensare se fosse giusto o sbagliato prima di rivelargli la verità.

“Non c’è nessun altro, Yutti” mormorò. “Non c’è mai stato, io...” si passò una mano fra i capelli, sentendosi come sull’orlo di un attacco di panico. “Quando sono venuto a stare qui ho avuto troppo tempo da solo. Ho pensato troppo, ho pensato a noi e sono giunto alla conclusione che non potevo chiederti di rimanere con me, perché sei troppo giovane e perché, lo sappiamo tutti e due questo, siamo fratelli e non avremmo avuto vita facile. È per questa ragione che ti ho mentito, è per questa ragione che ti ho detto di aver conosciuto un ragazzo, quando in realtà non è mai stato vero. Mi dispiace, Yuto, ma nemmeno io ho mai smesso di essere innamorato di te, ed è proprio per questo che ti ho mentito.”

Si era aspettato che Yuto gli urlasse contro. Che gli dicesse che aveva sbagliato, che ora davvero lo odiava, che lo aveva fatto soffrire per niente, e sentiva che se lo sarebbe anche meritato, perché il modo in cui si sentiva in quel momento dimostrava che davvero aveva avuto torto nel mentirgli in quel modo, quando poi aveva passato ogni singolo giorno degli ultimi mesi a desiderare che il fratello potesse ancora essere suo.

Quello che non si era aspettato, era di sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie.

E non si era aspettato di farselo piacere così tanto, come se in quell’ultimo periodo fosse stato mutilato da una parte di sé che gli era appena stata resa.

Cercò la sua lingua con la propria, giocando con essa, mordendogli piano le labbra, riscoprendo il suo sapore e ricordando quanto lo amasse.

Si separò per qualche secondo, tenendogli il viso fra le mani, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e vedendolo finalmente sorridere.

Non c’era più traccia di oscurità su quel viso, non c’era più traccia di sofferenza o di tristezza o di rabbia.

Era sereno il suo Yuto, e lui non poteva che sentirsi meglio per questo, che desiderare di poterlo vedere così per tutto il resto della propria vita.

Lo prese per i fianchi, facendolo indietreggiare fino alla porta della stanza da letto, trovando peraltro poca resistenza da parte sua.

Lo spinse lievemente per far sì che ricadesse sul materasso, riprendendo allora a baciarlo, sentendolo sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco, sentendo come con il passare dei secondi ogni loro gesto sembrava essere più naturale in quel percorso durante il quale riprendevano confidenza l’uno con il corpo dell’altro.

“Non dovevamo andare a cena?” gli chiese allora Yuto, ansimando leggermente mentre il fratello lo liberava dalla maglietta e passava ad attaccare i pantaloni.

“Io non ho fame. E tu?” rispose l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio allusivo prima che Yuto scoppiasse a ridere, aiutandolo a liberarlo dei vestiti.

Il più grande scese con la bocca sulla sua gola, passandovi la lingua ed iniziando una discesa verso il basso, mordendogli quasi giocosamente un capezzolo, assaporando la sua pelle, mentre le mani si muovevano sui suoi fianchi verso la linea dell’inguine, ottenendo il risultato di farlo fremere sotto quel tocco.

Si protendeva verso di lui Yuto, ansioso, facendogli sentire quanta voglia avesse di lui e quanto desiderasse sentire di più.

Hikaru non volle perdere troppo tempo prima di accontentarlo.

D’altro canto aveva atteso per mesi, e dopo aver perso qualsiasi speranza di poterlo riavere, quello era un regalo più che ben gradito.

Scese ancora più in basso, accarezzando con la lingua l’erezione del fratello, mentre la mano si spostava sulla sua bocca e lo spingeva a schiudere le labbra, inumidendogli le dita.

Era quasi rapito da quella lingua e dalla sensualità con la quale si muoveva fra le falangi, tanto che impiegò più di quanto fosse necessario prima di sottrarsi ad essa, portando la mano fra le sue natiche, andando a stuzzicare l’apertura con un primo dito, facendo pressione.

Gli avvolse il sesso con la bocca mentre scivolava lentamente dentro di lui, cercando di distrarlo e di fargli provare il minor fastidio possibile, non mancando tuttavia di notare una smorfia sul suo viso quando il numero delle dita passò a due.

Si mosse lentamente, Hikaru, preparandolo per tutto il tempo necessario.

Quando Yuto fece cenno di non poterne più di aspettare si rialzò su di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e accarezzandogli il viso, prima di prendergli una gamba e portarsela intorno ai fianchi, sistemandosi contro di lui ed iniziando a penetrarlo.

Fece attenzione alle sue espressioni, cercando di fare piano, di non cedere a quel calore che lentamente lo stava avvolgendo, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro quando fu del tutto dentro di lui, come se fino a quel momento avesse trattenuto il fiato.

Attese finché poté, e quando lo sentì rilassarsi prese a muoversi piano, uscendo dal suo corpo e riaffondandovi con una spinta decisa, e poi ancora e ancora, sempre un po’ più veloce, mentre il più piccolo cominciava a gemere sommessamente sotto di lui.

Gli era mancato. Gli era mancato da morire sentirlo intorno a sé, gli era mancato quel calore e quella sensazione di completezza.

Gli erano mancate le sue unghie che gli si artigliavano sui fianchi, gli era mancato il proprio nome mormorato come in una cantilena dalla sua voce.

Gli era mancato tutto di Yuto, e l’attesa adesso stava rendendo i suoi frutti.

Gli avvolse l’erezione in un palmo, cercando di muoverla al medesimo ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro di lui.

Lo vide chiaro nella sua espressione quando fu vicino all’orgasmo, e fu felice di saper riconoscere ancora così bene i segni.

Si mosse più velocemente insieme alla propria mano, fino a quando Yuto non venne, inarcando la schiena per andare incontro ai suoi fianchi, e serrando forte gli occhi, quasi urlando mentre si svuotava sulla sua mano e sul proprio stomaco.

Hikaru rallentò solo per pochi secondi, guardandolo affascinato, trovandolo bello come non lo aveva mai visto, sentendo rinnovata la propria eccitazione mentre tornava ad affondare dentro di lui, sempre più forte, impiegando poche altre spinte prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta.

Fece appello al poco autocontrollo rimastogli per non accasciarsi contro di lui. Gli si mise invece di fianco, attirandolo verso di sé fino a che l’altro non gli mise la testa sul petto, sospirando soddisfatto.

Stavano bene, entrambi.

Ad Hikaru sembrava di essere tornato al passato, a quando ancora era a Sendai, a prima di quel tutto frammentato in cui l’aveva ferito così tanto da sentirsi adesso male per avergli fatto una cosa del genere.

“Finirò la scuola” mormorò improvvisamente Yuto, con gli occhi chiusi. “Finirò la scuola e verrò anche io a Tokyo. E potremo vivere insieme, e stare insieme ogni volta che vogliamo. E non mi importa quanto sarà difficile e quanto sia sbagliato, questo è quello che voglio. E non voglio che tu mi menta mai più Hikka, nemmeno se lo fai per proteggermi” fece una pausa, sospirando. “Se... se è quello che vuoi anche tu, è chiaro.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Mi sei mancato in questi mesi, tu non hai idea di quanto Yuu. Ho continuato a pensare a come sarebbe stato averti qui con me, a quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto costruirmi una vita insieme e...” prese fiato, cercando le parole adatte. “E ora che sei qui con me lo so, so che non voglio più lasciarti andare. Che lo ritenga giusto o meno.” concluse. “Sei mio, Yuto. Per sempre.”

“Tuo” ripeté il più piccolo, con un sorriso quasi imbarazzato. “Mi piace.”

Non si dissero altro.

Yuto si lasciò cullare dalle carezze del più grande sulla propria schiena, addormentandosi sereno, mentre l’altro lo guardava con un sorriso in volto.

“Ti amo” mormorò piano, nonostante non potesse sentirlo, e poi chiuse gli occhi a sua volta.

Non ricordava di aver mai dormito così bene come quella notte.

***

La mattina dopo, quando Yuto si alzò dal letto, Hikaru era già sveglio da qualche minuto, ed era intento a preparare il caffè.

“Buongiorno” gli disse il più piccolo, sorridendogli ed avvicinandosi, andando a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Hikaru ricambiò bacio e sorriso, sentendosi sereno come non gli capitava da mesi.

Era una scena così familiare che sentiva di poterci fare l’abitudine.

Yuto si diresse poi con passo strascicato verso il frigo, sorridendo a mezza bocca mentre scrutava il contenuto.

Tirò fuori uno yogurt, facendolo vedere al fratello.

“L’hai preso per me?” chiese. “Non ti sei dimenticato che mi piacciono.”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, arrossendo.

“Non ho dimenticato niente di te, Yuu. E non lo farò mai.”

Si sedettero entrambi a tavola per la colazione e rimasero in silenzio, senza sentire la necessità di colmarlo in alcun modo.

Di tanto in tanto Hikaru alzava lo sguardo sul viso del fratello, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere, di sentirsi felice.

L’oscurità, in qualsiasi sua forma, era svanita da quei lineamenti.

E lui avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere per fare in modo che non vi tornasse mai più.


End file.
